Le prix d'un Foyer
by Diri-chan
Summary: Kadaj, Cloud, Tifa, Yazoo... Ils n'ont pas tout compris... Ils ont cherché à fuir. Blessé et acculés, ils ne peuvent plus qu'attendre. Ils ne connaissent pas l'espoir, ni la prière. Mais leurs ennemis ne les tueront pas...
1. fuite

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Final Fantasy VII

Couple prévu : Kadaj X Cloud , Loz X Tifa, Yazoo X Reno, Sephiroth X Vincent

Genre : UA

**Le prix d'un foyer**

Un jour ils étaient né. Sans doute le même jour pour Loz et Yazoo, Kadaj n'était arrivé que plus tard... Ils avaient toujours étaient des rats de laboratoire, enchainant les expériences toujours plus douloureuses et effrayantes. Quand Kadaj était tout petit encore, Loz était réussit à s'échaper d'une cuve, il les avait libéré. Depuis il vivait comme des sauvages, dans un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Kadaj avait déjà 20 ans lorsque la guerre le attrapa. Ils furent en plein coeur d'affrontement sordide. Ils devinrent : l'ennemi. Trop fort pour rester en vie, trop peureux pour comprendre comment sauver leur peaux... Au plus ils cherchaient à se défendre, au plus on les attaquait. Un jour ils parvinrent à fuir ... encore ... loin. Depuis ils se cachent d'étable en étable, de ferme abandonnée en ferme abandonnée, mais toujours des personnes les traquent.

Kadaj ferma les yeux.

Il était fatigué... Ce n'était pas un pauvre enfant paumé à la recherche de sa Mère, non, c'était un jeune homme fatiguait à la recherche d'une protection quelquonque. De quelqu'un qui accepterai de l'aimer. Depuis tout petit, dans le laboratoire, il n'avait jamais eut rien d'autres que ses frères. Yazoo et Loz. Aujourd'hui... Il voulait une maman... ou n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un qui n'observerait pas ses yeux de serpent avec horreur. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas dégoutait par lui... Quelqu'un... Il avait vraiment cru que Jenova pourrait lui apportait cela. Mais... elle n'était n'était pas là. Ni elle, ni Lucrézia, ni personne. Il était seul.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls, faibles, malades et blessés.

Dans une étable miteuse, loin de la ville, en plein champs, Yazoo reposait. Son frère, Loz, l'avait déposé sur une botte de foin. Il avait été touché dans un affrontement à quelques kilomètres de là, une de ses jambes n'arrivait plus à le soutenir. Un ennemi était proche, le pire de tous... et ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

Cette nuit là, ils restèrent les uns contre les autres, cherchant de la chaleur dans leurs corps. Ils étaient terrorisés... Persuadé que la porte sommaire du lieu allait bientôt laché. Ca finit par arrivé, un peu après que le coq n'ai chanté.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cloud défonca la porte d'un coup de botte. Derrière lui ? Tifa.

Au dessus de l'étable ? Vincent et quelques autres... Ils étaient tous la pour arrêter les trois têtes blanches qui représentaient tant de danger.

Pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il vit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à leurs yeux terrorisés.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loz, le grand, le fort, se mettent devant les deux autres ainsi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir offrir son corps à leurs coups.

Il ne s'attendait pas au sang rouge, si rouge, de Yazzo.

Il ne s'attendait pas aux larmes impuissantes de Kadaj.

Il avanca, l'épée en avant, près à attaquer. Et c'est d'une voix indécise qu'il osa parler :

"Couchez-vous au sol et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !"

Il se tendit en voyant Loz se retourné. Mais il aida juste Yazoo à se couché par terre. Cloud surpris une carresse dans ses cheveux. Ils tennaient tellement aux uns les autres ?

Loz atteind le sol à son tour. Seul Kadaj resté accroupi dans un mouvement clairement destiné à la fuite. Loz avait essayé de le calmer et de le faire obéir, mais il n'y était pas parvenu, alors il s'était glissé tout contre Yazoo, pour protéger le plus faible.

Cloud comprit parfaitement le soucis lorsqu'il vit s'élancer Kadaj. Le jeune homme était terrorisé et s'il ne faisait qu'un peu trop de grabuge, il allait en mourrir. Avec le plat de l'épée il frappa son ventre. Il lui coupa le souffle. Loz voulut se relever pour l'aider mais Vincent comme surgit de nul part venait de l'immobilisé. Cloud parvint a faire de même avec le plus jeune. Yazoo semblait toujours proche de l'inconscience... Il était vivant, Tifa le vérifia et hocha de la tête.

Oui, mais maintenant ... que faire d'eux ? Après les avoir vu aussi faible, aussi soudé, impossible de les tués de sang froid. Impossible de les enfermer dans un coin et de les oublier là-bas. Mais alors que faire ? Cloud ferma les yeux, pourquoi tout était-il toujours aussi compliqué ?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yazoo était sur un lit d'hopital, dans un centre tenu par ce qu'il pouvait concidéré comme un ennemi. Devant la porte de la petite chambre close se tenait deux gardes. Reno et son acolyte. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait put s'enfuir. Il avait était roué de coup, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, trop faible avait dit le médecin.

Loz devenait fou à force de tourné en rond. Il voulait voir ses frères ! Cloud, face à lui, tentait de le calmer doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre le seul qui s'était rendu de son plein grés et sans faire d'histoire. Il comprenait sa volonté de voir les deux autres têtes blanches mais ne pouvait pas y acceder pour l'instant. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Yazoo était dans la section infirmerie du centre, la moins bien protéger et qu'il ne pouvait permettre de les laisser se voir là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus déplacer Yazoo... Et Kadaj, et bien Kadaj était un vilain petit rebelle qui avait tué neuf personnes depuis son arrivée. Cinq gardes, trois infermières et un malheureux chercheur qui ne faisait que passer.

Kadaj était le seul à ne pas être traité en douceur. On lui injectait à heure régulière de quoi le rendre aussi réactif qu'un légume. On le nourrisait avec un tube, directement dans son estomac. On le réhydrater avec des perfusions. On le sanglait à un lit pour la nuit.

Petit à petit, au fil des jours, des habitudes furent prise. Tout le monde n'avait pas la volonté de s'occupé des mêmes personnes. Rapidement Cloud rejoins Kadaj pour améliorer ses conditions de vie et lui apprendre qu'il ne risquait rien, et en option à ne pas tuer tout ceux qu'il voyait passer. Tifa s'occupa de Loz, le plus calme de tous. Le plus sage aussi. Elle lui apportait ses repas à heure fixe et lui faisait la discution. Essayant de lui fournir le plus de nouvelles de ses frères en essayant de ne rien dire qui puisse le révolter et l'ammenner à se rebeller. Yazoo avait toujours ses gardes. Reno avait prit l'habitude de rentrer de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre. Après tout ... les infermières avaient bien dit que le patient avait besoin de contact...

Un beau jour .. Kadaj s'éveilla en larmes. Il était attaché au lit, comme toujours, il commenca à se débattre, le souffle court. Cloud ne fut averti de son réveil que deux heures plutard. Il cria un peu sur l'infermière fautive avant de se précipitait dans la chambre. Kadaj était vraiment en mauvais état. Il avait forcé de toute son corps sur les sangles. A diverses endroits sa peau avait été arraché par la pression. Les sangles montraient de sérieux signe de fatigue. Et puis il y avait ces larmes qui coulait sans discontinuer. Ces larmes de peur... Il ne se calma pas à la vue du blond, peut-être parce qu'il ne s'en était pas appercu, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de rester calme... Cloud essuya ses yeux avec douceur. Il savait bien que ce n'était plus possible. Kadaj était le petit dernier, il avait toujours vécu avec ses frères, entourait par leurs amours. Il avait l'habitude de la douleur et de la violence certes, mais eux ils avaient toujours étaient là quand même. Il ne savait pas vivre seul.

Une main se posa sur son front, si fraiche qu'il s'en calma. Il sentit les sangles se défaires comme par magie et il fut soulevé comme une princesse. Il observa le prince, noua ses bras autour de son cou et nicha son nez entre ses vêtements, inspirant son odeur. Kadaj se laissa transporté et failli hurler sa joie lorsqu'il vit enfin Loz. Il était avec une fille ... oui, mais il était là quand même. D'ailleur la fille semblait surprise de les voir, elle semblait même vouloir éloigné Loz. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kadaj s'échappa de la douce étreinte et emprisonna entre ses doigts un cou si frêle... Tifa émit un petit bruit. Les doigts autour de sa gorge la blesser. C'est Loz qui calma son petit frère. Qui le prit entre ses bras et l'emmenna plus loin. Doucement, avec tendresse, il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas a attaquer Tifa, qu'elle n'était pas méchante ... qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Kadaj semblait en état de choc. Il restait là à se faire bercer par son grand frère. En le voyant ce calmé doucement, Cloud sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il fit un signe de tête à Loz et alla se callé dans un coin de la pièce. Il devait rester pour les surveiller et vers 18h, il faudrait qu'il ramènne Kadaj a sa "cellule". Il espérait que le moment ne paraitrait pas trop dramatique. Tifa s'installa près de lui. Elle était encore un peu choquée, sentant encore un peu les doigts du cobaye sur son cou.

"Tu crois que ca va aller ?

- Il est plus calme avec son frère. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit dangereux, ou en tout cas pas plus dangereux....

- J'espère."

Loz continua a bercer son petit frère, tout en l'appelant au calme. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'on ne les re-sépare pas. Alors que son jeune frère c'était endormi, l'homme blond qui l'avait amenné vint lui parlé. Il comprit bientôt qu'il s'appellait Cloud.

"Il faut que je le redescende...

- Non ! Non, s'il-vous plait... Ne faites pas ca...

- Je ne peux pas le laisser là tu sais. C'est trop dangereux. Ton frère a déjà fait beaucoup de dégats, tu sais. Il a tué plusieurs personnes.

- Je vais le garder ! Je peux l'empêcher de faire du mal ! S'il-vous-plait... Emmennez moi avec lui alors ! Moi je ne pose pas de problème ! S'il-vous-plait. Il va avoir peur tout seul !"

Cloud seccoue la tête. Non, ce n'es pas possible. Il ne peux pas prendre un risque aussi grand... Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et le prit entre ses bras. Tout naturellement Kadaj se blottit contre ce torse, nichant son nez dans le cou du blond. Et Cloud l'emmena avec lui. Cependant après ce qu'il avait vu cette après-midi là, il ne pouvait définitivement pas re-sanglait ce petit fauve à un lit. Il lui trouva une autre chambre, un peu moins glauque et se décida à monter lui-même la garde. Peut-être que le changement de chambre rassurerait le petit démon ? Il espèrait de tout coeur car il n'avait pas envie d'être face à sa fureur. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de le blesser.


	2. chapitre second

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Final Fantasy VII

Couple prévu : Kadaj X Cloud , Loz X Tifa, Yazoo X Reno, Sephiroth X Vincent

Genre : UA

**Le prix d'un foyer**

chapitre 2

Loz ferma les yeux. Son coeur palpitait douloureusement. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il serrait son frère, son petit frère contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu Kadaj aussi affaibli aussi bien physiquement que mentalement parlant. Il avait tellement souhaité le garder près de lui. Il savait qu'il pourrait l'empêcher de faire des bétises, l'empêcher de tuer, le calmer, le rassurer, se rassurer...

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main fine sur son épaule. Ce n'était que Tifa. Avec douceur, elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquièter. Lorsque Cloud commence à s'occuper de quelqu'un, tout finis par aller bien pour la personne.

"Mais il n'est pas dangereux...

- Loz... Il a failli me tuer, si tu n'avais pas été là, il l'aurait fait.

- Non ! Non..."

C'est tellement dur pour un grand frère de voir son petit protégé, le dernier de la fratrie, dans une telle situation. De ne pas parvenir à le convaincre qu'il suffisait de restait calme pour que tout s'améliore. Et Yazoo qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à voir. Tifa lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il était à l'infirmerie, qu'ils le soignés... Mais comment être sur que ce ne soit pas un mensonge ? Il avait déjà été abusé tant de puis Yazoo allait paniqué. Lui qui était si proche de son frère, qui en avait tellement besoin. Loz se sentit soudain vide. Depuis qu'il était ici on lui avait donné un lit, une pièce pour lui, le droit de se ballader de temps en temps, de s'occuper également, de manger à sa faim, autant de chose sur lesquelles il n'avait pas pu compter auparavent. Cependant ... On lui avait prit en échange la plus grande des choses qu'il avait. Pas la liberté, non, il ne s'était jamais estimé libre. On lui avait prit ses frères. Lui qui avait espéré toujours pouvoir les protéger...

Loz jetta son poing dans le mur. Il ne vit pas Tifa sursauté et reculé légèrement. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus rien voir de tout cela.

"Ce sont mes frères... je devrais avoir le droit de les voir."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yazoo papillona des yeux. Où ... ? Oh ! Ca tête le faisait vraiment souffrir. Ses paupières sont lourdes, il peine à les laisser ouverte. Il voudrait se rendormir, mais son instinct fait vriller une alarme rouge dans sa tête. Où est-il ? Et plus important encore ! Où sont Kadaj et Yazoo ?

Il sursaute en voyant une infermière s'approchait. Il tente de se dégager, mais son corps et trop faible. La femme lui ordonne de ne pas bouger, mais Yazoo cherche une sortie du regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la porte, il voit Reno qui la garde. Reno, son ennemi. Il comprend alors qu'il est mort. Il ne peux pas s'enfuir. Il ne peux pas se dégager. Il ne peux pas se défendre. Et ses frères ne peuvent pas l'aider. Sa respiration s'accélère. L'infermière attrape sa main, si flasque, et bouge la perfusion. Ca fait mal. Yazoo retient un hoquet et serre les dents. Mais lorsqu'elle pousse son épaule, pour le basculer sur le côté, il ne peux plus se laisser faire sans rien dire.

Il jette son bras sur elle et malgré sa faiblesse c'est suffisant pour l'envoyer valser loin de lui. Il sort du lit et s'écroule au sol, arrachant la perfusion. Il recule loin de Reno qui a acourut et se met à hurler.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAAAAADAAAAAAAAAJ ! Non ! NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI !!!!!! LOOOOOOOOOO"

Ce qui le fait taire ? La main de Reno sur sa bouche allié à cette aiguille dans son épaule. Il regarde vaguement l'infermière. Salope. Elle l'a bien eut. Il sent lègerement Reni le manipuler. Il le garde dans ses bras... Yazoo tremble. Il a froid. L'homme qui le porte lui semble si chaud. Il ne sent pas qu'on le remet au lit après avoir changer les draps. Il ne sent pas sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, ni même la perfusion trouée de nouveau sa main blessée.

Son sommeil est dur. Il ne rêve pas... Il comate. Parfois il s'éveille presque, ses yeux s'entrouvrent et il entend des gens lui parler. Lui mettre des choses dans la bouche. Ils le nourrissent ? Il ne sait pas... Il ne sait pas... Il ne différencie plus ses périodes d'éveils de ses périodes de sommeils. Il a tellement sommeil. Il ne sait pas que de son coté Reno hurle.

"Il a la jambe abimés, d'accord. Il est dangereux d'accord. Mais pourquoi le droguer comme ca ? Faites votre boulot, soignez le et virer cette camisole chimique de merde !"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Depuis trois jours, Cloud ne dort plus. Il a découvert que Kadaj et un jeune homme sensible. Très paumé. Et très actif. Il devient fou dans un chambre aussi petite. Cloud soupire, il a envie de faire un tour de moto. Mais il ne va pas le laisser tout seul ici. Il regarde ses yeux tristes et il sait qu'il ne PEUX pas le laisser.

Cloud soupire... Il ne va pas le laisser ainsi. Il fouine dans son blouson. Il est sur qu'un des orphelins lui en a mis un dans la poche la dernière fois. Il fouine, fouine, fouine... Et finis par trouver le jeu.

"Un Rami, ca te dit ?"

Ce jour là, Cloud se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais oublié le regard de chaton perdu qu'arbore Kadaj. Tout comme il n'oublierai jamais oublié sa réponse. Dites d'une toute petite voix, timide et tremblotante.

"On peux ... y jouer avec Loz et Yazoo ?"


	3. troisième chapitre

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Final Fantasy VII

Couple prévu : Kadaj X Cloud , Loz X Tifa, Yazoo X Reno, Sephiroth X Vincent

Genre : UA

Un petit mot de l'auteur :

Je voudrais juste vous dire que ce texte, je l'ai commencé il y très, très longtemps.

J'ai tendance à avoir mes idées qui court plus vite que mes mots et ne pas parvenir à finir mes textes. J'ai posté le premier chapitre, seul existant un peu au hazard. En espérant avoir un avis. Ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont fait écrire le second chapitre. Et ce sont elles encore une fois qui me font écrire la suite. Merci à vous.

**Le prix d'un foyer**

chapitre 3

Cloud l'avait d'abord regardé avec de grand yeux surpris. Kadaj s'était senti dévisagé et avait rougit. Il avait envie de disparaitre dans ce lit d'hopital trop grand pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à ce regard. La question l'avait-il embêté ? Géné ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec ses frères. La voix profonde du blond le fit sursauté.

"Je me suis occupé d'orphelin toute ma vie. Comment j'ai fait pour louper ça..."

Kadaj fronca des sourcils. C'était bien gentil tout ca, mais il ne comprennait rien du tout. Cloud se leva et sortit de la pièce. L'abandonnant seul. Il frissonna, il détestait être seul. Il préférait nettement la compagnie d'un ennemi à la solitude. Tout, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi mais pas seul. Jamais seul. Et si possible ... ses frères. Toujours eux.

Ce jour là il supporta la solitude une heure environ. Puis Cloud rentra et derrière lui se tenait un Loz visiblement soulagé de voir son petit frère bien traité. Kadaj jette ses couvertures loin du lit, comme un enfant trop pressé, ce qu'il est. Et se jette dans les bras de ce frère qui lui manque tant. Il sent les bras fort et épai de son grand frère autour de son corps frêle. Il se sent en sécurité.

"Loz. On va jouer au rami. Tu connais ?"

Es-ce Loz ou Tifa le plus surpris ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais, mais la tête que faisait c'est deux là auraient bien valu une photo. Tifa semblait en avoir perdu le souffle. Kadaj eut un grand sourrire. Comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer. Et durant toute l'après midi, ils apprirent les règlent d'un jeu pas très compliqués mais très conviale. Ils s'étaient mis en équipe pour faciliter l'entrée dans le jeu aux débutants. Kadaj s'était appuyé sur le genoux de Cloud pour voir ses cartes sous l'oeil grognon du guerrier. Tifa riait près de Loz. Et tous jouer ensembles comme de vieux amis.

C'est lorsque Kadaj étouffa son troisième baillement consécutif que Loz proposa la fin des parties. Prétextant être fatigué. Son manège avait été remarqué par Tifa qui réprima à moitié un sourrire. Ils avaient passé une belle après-midi, mais il était temps qu'elle s'achève. Alors tout le monde regagna sa chambre.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme ca. Reno n'avait pas l'habitude de rester ainsi sans rien faire et il devait sérieusement imaginer un plan d'action. Il savait que Loz et Kadaj avait le droit de se voir. Qu'ils étaient bien traité. Alors pourquoi son petit protégé, car c'était ce que Yazoo était devenu, n'aurait-il pas le droit à autant de conscidération ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Surtout qu'il avait encore moins de chance...

Yazoo avait une plaie béante sur l'extérieur de la cuisse droite, assez profonde et particulièrement infecté, à son arrivé dans ces locaux. Il avait été immédiatement transporté à l'infirmerie pour être soigné. Reno s'était, à l'époque, légèrement inquiéter que les médecins choisissent de l'amputer, mais ils avaient finalement pu endiguer l'infection avant que cela ne devienne irréparable. Il est bien entendu que le patient avait été plongé dans une espèce de coma artificiel, maintenu par un certains nombres de médicament.

Mais voilà, maintenant que l'infection était réduite à néant, que la plaie avait été nettoyé et recousut et que l'état général était correcte, pourquoi continuer à le droguer ? L'un des médecins avait prétexter que c'était pour permettre à son corps de se reposé tant qu'ils essayaient de pallier aux carences alimentaires fortes qu'il avait. Mais Reno ni croyait pas une seconde. Son corps n'avait pas l'air de se reposer, ainsi soumis aux drogues. Et comment lui faire reprendre des forces et combler ses carences alimentaires, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le nourrir autrement que par perfusion ? Non, Reno n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais alors pas une seconde. Il pensait simplement que les médecins étaient des trouillards de première, qui avait peur de Yazoo et ne préférait pas le laisser se réveiller alors qu'il était encore dans leur infirmerie.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Reno avait donc abandonné son cher protéger pour aller voir ceux qui avaient réussit à mettre des choses en place pour leurs protégés à eux. Car il n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement vu le rapprochement entre Tifa et Loz et celui entre Kadaj et Cloud. Tifa ressemblait à une adolescente en mal d'amour, elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller à tout les repas à propos de son colosse. Cloud, même s'il était bien plus discret, semblait plus heureux et plus ouvert que jamais. Preuve en était, il était toujours là, alors qu'il aurait pu partir depuis quelques temps déjà.

"Cloud !"

Reno l'avait interpellé dans un couloir. Interrompu dans ses pensées, il releva le nez du sol. Il était en direction de la chambre de Kadaj, il voulait lui proposait une sortie dans le jardin tout proche. Ca ne leurs feraient pas de mal à tout les deux. Mais voilà qu'on l'arrêtait dans sa progression. Il soupira, et espéra que ce soit important.

"Oh ! Reno.

- Cloud, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Cloud soupira. Il avait du entendre cette phrase plus d'une dizaine de fois. A chaque fois, il y répondait à l'affirmatif, il devait avoir un trop bon coeur. Mais la suite le surpris davantage. Il savait bien que Yazoo était à l'infirmerie, il s'était renseigné pour savoir si Kadaj pouvait voir son frère, mais il ne savait pas qu'il aurait pu être déjà réveiller, ni qu'il subissait une forme de maltraitance particulière. On ne voulait pas le laisser maitre de son corps. Il trouva ca abjecte et, très égoïstement, il se dit que s'il aidait Reno pour Yazoo, Kadaj serait tout content. Voir son sourrire le faisait revivre. Il avait donc toute les raisons d'aider Reno. Ce dernier ne fut donc pas décu, il avait parlé à la bonne personne.

A suivre

Plus qu'un chapitre ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Final Fantasy VII

Couple prévu : Kadaj X Cloud , Loz X Tifa, Yazoo X Reno, Sephiroth X Vincent

Genre : UA

Un petit mot de l'auteur :

Le couple Sephiroth / Vincent prévu à l'origine, sera sans doute déplacé dans une autre fanfiction. J'ai une idée particulière pour eux :)

Ne soyez pas dessus.

Nous sommes ici dans le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction. C'est vraiment court au final. Mais je suis quand même très contente de l'avoir terminé. J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin.

**Le prix d'un foyer**

chapitre 4

Cloud ferma les yeux. Ces souvenirs remontaient à une année entière déjà. Déjà... Que le temps coule vite. Il remonta plus loin dans son esprit. Il avait vécut tant de mission, de victoire, d'échec, de blessure, de combat, d'aventure. Son coeur avait palpitait tant de fois. Et pourtant jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais plus que cette année.

Après sa discution avec Reno, il n'avait rien fait imméidatement pour Yazoo. Il aurait bien aimé, mais il ne pouvait rien. Rien de directe en tout cas. Il avait organiser un conseil avec Tifa. Et c'est à trois qu'ils avaient prit cette lourde décision qu'il ne regrettait toujours pas. Il se rappellait exactement de leur conversation ce jour là. C'est lui qui avait prit la parole le premier. D'un ton calme... et doux.

"Tu sait Tifa. Je suis arrivé à une constatation étrange. On a toujours aidé les enfants à la rue. On les a nourris. On les a protéger. Car c'était notre devoir, le devoir de ceux qui sont fort. Accompagner et protéger."

Tifa avait hocher de la tête, pas sure de comprendre où voulait en arriver son ami. Reno était près d'eux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les réunir tout les trois. C'était étrange pour elle. Mais elle finis bien vite par comprendre.

"Lorsqu'on le fait on ne regarde pas qui est l'enfant. Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont exactement dans la même situation. Mais nous les avons pourchassés, comme les marchands de pain sur les grands marchés. On aurait du aller les chercher et leurs offrir un toit. Ce sont des orphelins.

- Tu penses que nous aurions du leur tendre la main ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Regarde comment ils sont aujourd'hui... On ne l'aurais pas regretté.

- Tu as sans doute raisons ... Loz est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Kadaj a l'air très bien aussi... Il me fait beaucoup rire avec ses pitreries."

C'est Reno qui avait crispé les poings et détourner le regard. Sifflant à voix basse :

"Ils sont trois. Vous avez choisis de protéger Loz et Kadaj. Mais Yazoo aussi a besoin d'aide ! Il ne faut pas le négliger. Il ne mérite pas ca !!"

Cloud l'avait arrêté d'un regard. S'énervé ne servirait à rien... A rien du tout même.

"J'aimerai qu'on retourne chez nous. Aidez les orphelins. Ils ont besoin de nous. Mais emmenons Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj avec nous. Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour les enfants. Kadaj est très sage depuis quelques temps, Loz pourra beaucoup nous aider il en va sans dire. On ne sait pas encore trop comment réagira Yazoo mais Reno propose de s'en occuper."

Il en avait suivit de longues parlementations.

* * *

Une semaine et demi plutard. Kadaj pénétrait dans leur repère doucement. Comme s'il avait peur de casser le moment ou le lieu. Il rentrait ici à pas de souris, Cloud le rassura d'une simple pression sur l'épaule. Tout irait bien ici. Et Kadaj savait que tout irait bien, ses frères étaient près de lui.

* * *

Un mois plutard, ils prennaient le petit déjeuner tous ensembles. Yazoo était très sauvage, très peureux, ne parlant presque pas avec ses hôtes et n'arrêtant jamais avec ses frères. Toute fois, il semblait allé mieux et ces tout ce qui importer à Reno.

Reno avait surpris Tifa dans les bras de Loz. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils formaient un beau couple. Tifa la vitalité et l'insoucience. Loz le calme et la réflexion. Ils se complétaient à merveille et Tifa n'avait jamais eut l'air plus épanouie qu'à ce moment là.

Kadaj passait ses journées à jouer avec les enfants sous l'oeil attentif de Cloud. Un accident est tellement vite arriver. Il avait beau aimer de tout son coeur le jeune homme, il sait parfaitement la difficulté qui peut être rencontrer à avoir de la force, de l'agassement et ne pas devoir s'en servir.

* * *

"Tu sais Tifa. Je suis heureux avec lui.

- Je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et Kadaj est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Tu savais qu'il a aider une petite fille qui s'était perché dans un arbre et qui n'osait pas en redescendre ?

- Oui, il m'a raconté. Ca l'a beaucoup amusé."

* * *

Reno s'assit près de Yazoo et fut étonné de sentir le garçon s'enfouir entre ses bras. Il était de plus en plus proche de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en inspirant son odeur. Qu'il aimait cette odeur. Il déposa un petit baisé sur cette tête blanche prématurément.

"Dis Reno... C'est quoi le prix d'un foyer ?

- Le prix d'un foyer c'est la reconnaissance."

Si personne n'avait reconnu leurs souffrance... Ils n'auraient jamais eut de foyer. Et c'est là qu'en ai tout le prix.

FIN


End file.
